


The Battle Of Two Vegetable Armies

by VampireMinded



Category: Carrots - Fandom, Potato - Fandom
Genre: Gen, War, WhatIsMyLife, whathaveidone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:22:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireMinded/pseuds/VampireMinded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When two rival vegetable leaders compete over land, nothing good will ever come out of it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Battle Of Two Vegetable Armies

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, um....This just happened.
> 
> ..
> 
> Potato fandom anyone? >_>

Battle Of Two Vegetable Armies

 

Long, long ago...well, not really - it was three days ago, in a kitchen that was just down the stairs, there lived two kingdoms. The Potato Mashlands, situated snugly in the pantry, was ruled by King Potatorus the Peeler and was worshipped by many. For he had defeated the scourges, known to us as carrots. They called themselves 'The Rooters' and specialised in the ancient martial arts form of Carrotee.

 

However, King Potatorus' victory had not been easy-peeling. Many veg had tragically fallen in that battle; many potato warriors had been sliced, diced and mashed in the battle. More so, however, for The Rooters. Many of who's soldiers were chopped down and feasted of by notorious ground hopping beasts known as Rabbits. Some unlucky souls from both sides were picked off by the humans and turned into stew - a fate no vegetable could dare to think about.

 

With The Rooter's leader, Judas IsCarrot, quickly recovering, the Potato Mashlands were under threat once more. The humans had replenished both side's supplies and troops, and both were once again preparing for war - the Potatoes were gathering there fries and the Carrots were readying their knives.

 

King Potatorus' daughter, Princess Sweet-Tater, was heartbroken at the news of another war and pledged to fight with the fries and her father to defend her home, much to the displeasure and dismay of her father and people. Even though Sweet-Tater was, well...sweet, her looks could be immensely deceiving. Under her skin, she was a warrior - well trained in knives, mind and heart. When the day of the battle arrived, she would be ready.

 

After hours and hours of preparation, the time finally came. King Potatorus the Peeler was followed closely by his daughter and his army of fries. Armed with knives and forks, crossed the kitchen floor and ascended the treacherous Mount Table before finally reaching the battle ground: Metal Valley. It's steep and slippery sides made escaping difficult, and there was also the danger of a sudden flood from to overhead spring. However, The Rooters did not know the valley like the Taters did and were unfamiliar with its terrain.

 

Judas IsCarrot and his army of Carrottees, also armed with knives and forks, sauntered their way over to Metal Valley. "Are you ready for this, my liege?" Judas mocked from the other side of the valley, his voice dripping with sarcasm. 

 

"As I'll ever be, carrot." The king replied spitefully. "You appear to have less sticks with you this time, IsCarrot. Are you sure your people are up to the task, considering your recent loss?" Judas' leaves stand up in irritation and commands his Carrottees to attack. Potatorus responds by leading his fries into battle. 

 

Sweet-Tater battled bravely with her fellow potato-kind and chopped down many carrots. She wanted to make her father, as well as her life-long heroes, Tater Swift and Tony Starch, as proud as they could be. She sustains injuries but is determined to see this battle through!

 

The clash of the veg lasted minutes but it seemed like hours. The Taters were becoming victorious once again. That is, until Judas finally confronts the Peeler and they engage in a ferocious battle of leaders. The clink of knives on knifes shattered the air surrounding them. The soldiers had ceased their fighting; it was now up to their leaders. 

 

Potatorus fought hard but was getting slower in his old age and Judas knocks the knife out of the king's hand. It clattered to the floor, the noise ringing throughout their surroundings. Judas grinned wickedly at the potato, his leaves full of madness. He raised his knife above his head and said, "Prepare to die, you rotten potato. After today, the Mashlands will be mine!"

 

He swung his knife down and the old king prepared for the final blow...it never came. For his precious daughter, Sweet-Tater, had thrown herself in front of her father and had been sliced in his place. Both the king and the lead Rooter did not see this coming but Potatorus used the tragic opportunity to turn the tables and slay IsCarrot.

 

Saving the kingdom had a huge price. The king had lost his only child and heir to the throne. The entire kingdom grieved for the loss of their princess and could only hope that one day a new heir would arise...

 

The End.


End file.
